


Lets Jog Together, Into The Sunset.

by moon_girl_loves



Series: Kyalin Week 2020 [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, F/F, Kyalin Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_girl_loves/pseuds/moon_girl_loves
Summary: Professor Beifong was not someone team avatar expected to see on a run, but they expected the next time they saw her even less.akaKya and Lin are sweet, Kya is a good coach, good food is always appreciated, and running 10 miles in a day is not pleasant, no matter how much you enjoy the scenery.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Kyalin Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007766
Comments: 10
Kudos: 96





	Lets Jog Together, Into The Sunset.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic! I'm excited :D! Please let me know what you think!
> 
> Prompt: College Professors/Battle Couple
> 
> Go to the end notes for warnings!

No one ever said running was easy.

This was not a new lesson for Mako, but it was one he wished he wasn’t currently learning.

Well, him and the rest of ‘team avatar’(the ridiculous name Korra made for their relay squad based on this triathlon she was training for. That had been years ago, but it, unfortunately, stuck).

They were on their eighth mile, and Mako was trying to focus on his music and the pretty scenery, instead of the burning in his legs.

The burning had felt nice, for a while, but then it derived into lethargy from overexertion, and that was not a fun feeling. He felt like he was forcing his legs through molasses air, and they still had two miles left. 

Everyone was in a similar state…except Kya and Korra, aka the only two who had kept running 5 or more miles a day during off season.

Mako had enjoyed the break, at the time, but he was regretting it now, and wondering how in the world Kya, a 53 year older woman, was this fit.

Korra was not wondering that.

She was happily running and chattering along to Kya or singing to her music as she jogged.

She wondered if she should do an extra mile, with the energy she currently had, but it might be overkill with the weights she was planning on doing later.

She spoke to Kya, because though she was a professor, and an adult, kya was actually responding to her, and listening, unlike the rest of her friend group.

Until...she wasn’t.

She was looking in front of them, and Korra squinted at the green figure in the distance.

Korra hated to admit it, but her vision was not what it should be, and she probably needed some form of glasses, but she didn’t want to give in just yet.

This meant Kya could probably see who it was already, and they had, for some reason, made her stop talking.

The figure came closer, and Korra narrowly avoided face planting over a branch.

It was...professor Beifong. The strict mechanical engineering professor whose class Korra had just started, in a bid to try new things, be with Asami, and fulfill her science requirement. 

From their few interactions, mainly Korra spacing out in class and professor beifong calling on her, and then glaring at her when she realized she was almost asleep...again. (It was really a feat to have that reputation, when they were only 4 classes into the semester.)

It was safe to say Professor Beifong did not have the best view of her, even though Korra was smart enough to do all the work, without paying attention in class.

Anyway, Korra didn’t have much time to dwell on it, because Professor Beifong was approaching...in a tight green tank top and cropped grey leggings. 

... 

Professor Beifong was _hot_.

...

Korra did not know what to do with this information. 

She had known it already, in an abstract sense, but _wow_. She was dating Asami, and thought she was the prettiest girl in the world, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t admire other girls too...especially with those _muscles_.

Beifong noticed her staring, and shot a glare her way before Kya motioned for her to come, and moved forwards so she could take Korra's place at her side.

They spoke in low tones, and Korra wondered how they knew each other...and if there was something more(fan fiction had ruined her meddling complex, if she saw two attractive women who knew each other and were around the same age, she was probably going to see something, and try to get them together. (You had to admit though, it was strange they knew each other, since they were from completely different departments)).

She didn't ask, and no one else did either, because they were now running up a hill, and talking was not exactly conditional to not collapsing before the top.

*

This was Lin’s favorite part of the morning.

Jogging was fine once your body got used to it, and she relished in the burn, but the best part about it was the quiet.

She could go to beautiful forests in nature, and be alone. She didn’t have to think, jogging, the scenery, and her music taking up enough of her thought space, but she could if she wanted to.

She was doing something productive, so she didn’t have to worry about time, and she could enjoy herself while doing it.

The alone part was one of her favorites, but she couldn’t bring herself to mind when Kya, toting around a gaggle of children, flagged her down.

She turned, of course, and jogged up to Kyas' side. It was near enough to her regular turning point anyways, she just needed to do an extra quarter mile. 

She popped an earbud out of her ear, and Kya did the same. The kids had luckily fallen back a bit, or maybe they had sped up? Kya had been complaining about her team being so out of shape recently, this was probably them, and also why they weren’t keeping up as much.

“I hope I didn’t bring you too far off your path for today?” Kya asked.

“No, it’s only a fourth further, not a problem.” Lin responded.

“Well that’s good. I wanted to ask, did you see Miyuki this morning before you left? I was rushing so I didn’t see her, and I know she has a mind of her own and will probably be fine but…”

“Miyuki's fine, I saw her before I headed out and gave her breakfast. You only have morning classes today right? Go check on her after if you want.”

“Thank goodness. And you’re right, I probably will. I can come back to pick you up later or?”

“Yea that would be good, it gets dark out so early recently.”

“5 right?”

“Yep”

With that, Lin nodded, and turned around to go back to her usual route, waving to Kya on the way.

*

Her phone screen lit up, and Kya grinned. 

The announcements for regionals had just come out, and her team had made regionals!!! This introduced the issue of travel arrangements, and hotels, and more training...but those were issues Kya would gladly deal with, because this was exciting!!! She immediately moved to the team group chat.

_  
K:Guys congratulations!!!! You all made regionals!!!  
**  
B:YAYYY!!!!!(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))♡  
K:AWESOME!!!!!!!🎉  
A:that’s amazing!!! Congrats everyone!!!  
M:cool! Congrats everyone!  
**  
As you know they’re too far away to not stay overnight, so we have to talk about travel arrangements and stuff. We could do it at practice, but you deserve a celebration for making regionals! So, I figured we should make a get together of it! What do you say to dinner at my house this Friday?  
**  
K:That sounds great! Thanks coach!  
A:Should we bring anything? Takeout or something?  
**  
Np!🥰 And no you don’t need to! I know I’ve told you I’m an awful cook, and it’s true, but my wife is amazing and she’s agreed to cook for us!  
**  
K:Coach you have a wife?!? That’s awesome!  
How did you two meet?👀  
**  
I do! We met in the United forces! It’s a pretty long story, but a lot happened, and we ended up here!  
**  
B:that’s so cool!!! Will she be at the dinner too?  
**  
She might! She does martial arts training on Fridays, but she promised to cook so she will probably be here for a few minutes at least! Or practice might be off for her that day, I’m not sure.  
**  
A:that’s very cool! We’re excited to meet her if she is there!  
K:yea!!! She sounds awesome!!!!  
**  
Thank you! And she is korra🥰🥰🥰  
**  
K:I’m glad!  
**  
So, is Friday, 6-8 or so good for everyone?  
**  
K:good with me!  
B:same!  
M:same for me  
A:I should be available!  
**  
_

Kya smiled as she closed out her messages. Her team really was a nice group of kids. She didn’t expect coming out to go badly...her fingers had hesitated, but with today’s current climate it shouldn’t be an issue. She was pretty sure Korra and Asami were dating anyways.

They had made her think though...the story of how they got together was crazy.

Kya had been a nurse in the United forces, not sure what to do with her life yet and figuring following her brother's footsteps was as good a place as any, at least they could travel.  
Lin had been a mechanical engineer, there paying for college, stationed at the same compound as kya.

No one in the compound was supposed to see combat, not while they were there at least, but there was a surprise ambush. 

Kya still had nightmares about the screams, and shrapnel, dust, and explosions… she hadn’t been very functional, but then she ran into Lin, who was commanding other employees into some sort of workable survival plan. Kyas' training kicked in, and she started working with Lin, coordinating and saving everyone they could. 

At the end, they had been the last ones in the building...and had gotten stuck in a pocket when it collapsed.

It had only been the first or second time Kya had seen Lin, and the first conversation.

Even with the imminent danger, they managed to calm down with each other. 

Talking to Lin was easy, and it didn’t hurt that she was absolutely beautiful. 

They had plenty in common, and kept good conversation until they were dug out 12 hours later...unfortunately collapsing some of the structure they were hiding under.

They ended up in recovery together, in the same room in fact, for a few months, and it was as good of a time as something like that can be.

They got much closer, and soon ended up dating...something the military didn’t like. 

Don’t ask don’t tell was unfortunately instated at the time, so they were discharged...but after that, neither of them had really wanted to keep working there anyways, after seeing more of what it really was, behind the propaganda.

The discharge wasn’t dishonorable, they had both served over the required years in their contracts and were due for renewal, and their rescue had been fairly good press, so officially they just decided not to. 

Their rescue efforts had been documented and uploaded, and their superiors only had praises to sing, partially due to that day.

Getting jobs hadn’t been difficult, though Lin grumbled about having to teach kids(the research labs however, interested her enough not to mind).

They had gotten married pretty much as soon as they legally could, a few years after their relationship started, and had been together ever since.

It really was a story worth writing books about, at least in Kya’s opinion.

*

The noodle soup was about to boil over, and Lin was tired.

She had just gotten back from practice, and was still in her sweaty gym clothes as she stuck the chicken she had prepared that morning into the oven. 

The soup was easy to start as well, so she put the water up to boil and jumped in the shower.

It was a good day, so the shower was fine.

After however, she could hear the popping of bubbles, and had barely saved the water from boiling over.

She threw in the noodles and other ingredients she had prepared that morning, and ran back into the room to throw on the outfit she had picked out that morning, grey slacks and a green t-shirt. 

Nothing too fancy, but not informal either, as these were students, some of whom were in her classes.

Kya wasn’t home yet, and wouldn’t be for another hour or so.

They were practicing beforehand, so they would be very hungry by the time they got to the house.

Lin stirred the noodles and various vegetables in the soup, and put another pot on the stove for rice.

As the noodles, rice, and chicken cooked, she started on dessert, something she had forgotten the night before.

She decided on a chocolate cake, and quickly set to measuring, periodically checking on the other dishes.

She soon had the cake batter in a pan, and was licking the mixer attachment as she took the rice off the heat and into a strainer.

She grabbed a new, bigger, pot for the fried rice, and checked the timer for the chicken again.

It was in 3 minutes, not enough time to make fried rice, so she cleaned up the rest of the cake stuff, and licked the spatula instead.

Some batter fell, but, she had remembered to wear an apron, Kyas ridiculous kiss the cook one she had bought as a joke to get lin to kiss her more...not that Lin was opposed to kissing her. 

It had ended in Lin overtaking the apron, because she didn’t see the sense in buying another one if they had a perfectly good one in the house, and she was a much better cook than Kya.

No fault to kya, but Lin had had more practice, cooking for Suyin and Toph for many years of her childhood, after she got sick of takeout and was big enough to cook on her own.

The chicken was done, and soon so was the noodle soup, the fried rice not far behind.

The cake finished minutes after that, and Lin put on a quick crumb coat before placing it in the fridge to set.

And that was where they found her.

Lin hadn’t heard Kya come in, too focused on not dropping the cake as she looked for a place for it in the fridge.

She nearly did drop it when Kya placed her head on her shoulder, mouth right next to her ear, and crooned, “boo”. 

Lin cursed, and fumbled with the cake before setting it down to laughter in the background.

Her cheeks flushed as she faced the teenagers...wearing a kiss the cook apron, icing staining her face from the near miss with the cake.

Oh, three of them were in her classes, wonderful.

She turned to Kya, who was laughing as well, and sighed, anger deflating at the adorable sight Kya made, mouth wide open with laughter and eyes sparkling with mirth. 

Lin always loved when she made Kya laugh.

“Why don’t you all go into the dining room, and I’ll put this away?” Lin asked, in her ‘teacher’ voice.

The laughter quieted, from the children at least, and Kya led them to the other room.

Lin found a spot for the cake in the fridge, wiped the icing off her face, hung up her apron, and called, “Kya! Can you help me bring out the food?”

They had all been simmering on low heat, though it had been maybe 8-10 minutes since they had been completed. 

Lin turned off the burners, and plated the fried rice and chicken, while Kya plated the white rice and noodle soup. 

Before they picked up the plates to bring in, Kya bent down to give Lin a quick kiss on the forehead, gently lifting her chin.

She laughed and placed a kiss on Lin's lips as Lin sputtered about the location of the first.

“Lin, seriously thank you for cooking, this all looks amazing” Kya smiled.

“Thanks” Lin breathed, eyelashes fluttering after the kiss.

They brought the food in, and the members also voiced their appreciation.

“This looks awesome!”  
“Thank you so much for the food professor beifong!”  
“Thank you professor beifong.”  
“This looks delicious! I didn’t know you could cook professor beifong!”

(Bolin, Asami, Mako, and Korra, in order).

Lin nodded, and the team fell into easy conversation as Lin excused herself to go wash her face.

The frosting was gone, but it still felt sticky, and her hair was up in a bun.

She didn’t have time for her normal hairstyle, but she could let it down at least. It wasn’t greasy, she had washed it yesterday, and though the waves were not as neat as her usual style, it would be good enough.

She returned to the table, and conversation did not stop, everyone being fairly normal with her(except for Mako, who was awkward, as usual. But he had been to a few of her office hours, and she liked him better than most of her students, so he wasn’t too reserved).

Lin excused herself to get the cake finished after dinner, putting on a clean coat of vanilla icing and melting some chocolate to drizzle along the edges.

She piped some flowers in the center, and a line around the bottom, then considered her job done.

Cake decorating had never been her profession of choice, but her grandmother Poppy had insisted she learn to make food pretty, and cakes were a big part of those lessons.

Everyone marveled as it was brought out.  
“Wow, thats awesome!!! Can you teach me to do that Professor Beifong? You should run a cake decorating class!!!”

The cake was accepted as delicious, the travel agreements were hashed out, Lin’s weapons collection(mainly swords and fans) was admired, Miyuki was petted, and the students headed out at 8.

Lin collapsed on the couch, exhausted from the social interaction, food prep mania, and martial arts practice.

She had hit her social battery’s endpoint before sparring practice was over(she had been tasked with training a few newbies for the day), and even with the break in between, which was not much of a break, her second wind only lasted so long. She managed to last about 45 minutes, before she excused herself to work on the cake.

The point was, she was tired, and not looking forward to cleaning up.

She didn’t even think she could, by that point.

She had barely even spoken for the dinner to make her so exhausted, but there was nothing she could do about how her mind worked.

Besides, it was more about school and sparring than the dinner, though that had been the straw that broke the camel's back on Lin’s spoon count for the day.

Kya plopped down next to her, after seeing them all out, and pressed a kiss to Lin’s forehead, wrapping her in her arms.

Lin let her head fall into Kya’s shoulder, and Kya nuzzled her forehead into Lin's hair.

“Can we clean up later?” Lin mumbled from Kya’s shoulder.

Kya just laughed, and rubbed Lin’s back gently, pressing another kiss to her forehead.

“I’ll clean up sweetie, you went through a lot of effort for me.”

Kya then moved her attention to Lin's lips, kissing her slowly as Lin's eyes fluttered closed.

Kya rested her forehead against Lin’s, and smiled, “thank you.”

“No problem” Lin murmured in response, and Kya smiled, standing up and throwing a blanket over Lin, who curled up with her phone, Miyuki climbing into her lap.

“Just relax sweetie, or sleep, whatever you wanna do, I’ll be done with cleanup soon and we can watch an animation or something.”

Lin nodded, and opened her phone to scroll through a book, Kya pressing another kiss to her forehead before going to clean up.

_It had been a good day._

**Author's Note:**

> Some warnings:  
> Implied/referenced homophobia-skip after the texting(Kya smiled-dating anyways)(They got much closer...there anyways)  
> Vague talk about military, explosions, and injury-skip the musings after the texting(Kya had been a nurse-partially due to that day)


End file.
